


Anything For You

by KitchenSink_IV



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitchenSink_IV/pseuds/KitchenSink_IV





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awolfling (AtrophicGalaxy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrophicGalaxy/gifts).



Tyler slipped into the bedroom quietly with his heart pounding in his chest from excitement and happiness surging through his veins. His nimble fingers released the knob as he turned slowly trying to allow his vision to adjust to the dimly lit room. With a slight skip in his step he walked over to the bed and stared down at the figure huddled beneath the covers and he swore his heart was going to burst through his chest.   
Josh was so beautiful when he slept, and it wasn’t something that Tyler got to admire a lot anymore since he was normally the first one to fall asleep and the last one to wake up. He resisted his impulse to pounce on the bed and just stood there for a moment. He let his gaze linger on the gentle rise and fall of his chest and drank in the contrast of his colorful tattoo sleeve against his pale skin. Sleep tousled pink curls brushed across his forehead and as Tyler let his eyes travel down to his lips he felt himself move forward as if he were being pulled by some sort of magnetic force. He couldn’t resist the need to feel those lips against his own, anchoring him in place as they always did.  
He climbed on the bed and straddled Josh carefully, not wanting to wake him too suddenly. He dipped his head down and ran his nose along Josh’s with a quiet hum. “Wake up baby,” he whispered quietly against his lips. He felt Josh stir beneath him and the kiss was returned briefly. Tyler pulled back a little and watched as Josh’s eyes fluttered open and he yawned softly. Honey colored eyes laced with slight confusion locked onto his own and Tyler couldn’t help but let out an angelic giggle. “What’s so funny?” Josh asked in a sleep hushed tone with a slight smile tugging at his lips. He slipped a tattooed arm around Tyler’s waist and leaned up to steal another kiss before resting back against his pillow.   
“Nothing,” Tyler sighed laying against his smooth chest and letting his senses become overwhelmed with the smell of Old Spice and the sensation of warm skin against his cheek. It was moments like this he wished he could drown himself in. “Its just that.. I have a surprise for you,” Tyler said while rubbing absent minded circles into his chest. “A surprise for us.” “What kind of surprise?” Josh responded cautiously which made Tyler erupt into another fit of giggles. He couldn’t stand the anticipation anymore and so he sat up and grabbed Josh’s hand. Soft fingers intertwining with his warm ones he stood and gave a slight tug and flashed a perfect crooked tooth grin. Josh tried to break away to stretch but Tyler only tugged harder.  
“Okay, okay,” Josh laughed and stood up, letting the sheets fall off of him and revealing that he was only clad in his boxer briefs. “You might want to put some pants on,” Tyler suggested hesitantly and watched as Josh shook his head and sighed, “ ‘M sure I’ll be fine.. I need coffee.” Tyler couldn’t help but roll his eyes and plant a small slap on Josh’s butt before opening the door and ushering him into the living room. Josh threw Tyler a quizzical look as he rushed over to the couch and knelt down in front of it and placing a single finger on his perfect pink lips to shush him. Josh strode over slowly, his mind still trying to grasp any comprehension of reality without a drop of caffeine in his system before his eyes fell to the couch.   
“Tyler.. you.. can’t be serious,” he choked out in disbelief as he took in the little ball of fuzz before him. The tiny grey kitten purred softly in her sleep as she nuzzled against the pillow. “I am,” Tyler smiled up at Josh and almost felt his heart burst at the look on his face. His eyes shone brighter than any star wished it could as his fingers traced his cheekbones as he tried to conceal the smile on his face. “I can’t.. I can’t believe this, Ty.” He crashed down upon his boyfriend and attacked his face with a flurry of kisses. “You don’t like pets,” he stated still in shock as he turned to the couch. Tyler shifted him in his lap until they both were facing forward and staring at their new family member. “No… But I love you. And I think I could learn to love her too,” he said slipping his arms around his waist and pressing a small kiss to his shoulder.   
“Her?” Josh asked softly as he reached forward and gently picked up the kitten bringing her to his chest with slightly shaking hands. “Mhm,” Tyler murmured in confirmation. Josh brought the grey kitten to his chest and watched as she opened her eyes. He glimpsed perfect emerald before they closed back shut contentedly. “What should we name her?” Josh asked in a hushed tone as he held her in the palm of his hand and leaned back against Tyler. His fingers gently stroked the silky fur as happiness threatened to make tears form in his eyes. “I dunno, maybe Fred.” “That’s not a girl’s name!” Josh chuckled and turned to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you so much,” he whispered. “I love you too, J”


End file.
